Piper's Clock
by Avatar Aang
Summary: set in season 1 Piper doen't know about Leo or Whitelighters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in season 1 where Piper and Prue don't know about elders or whiterlighters. Phoebe found out Leo is a whitelighter but hasn't told her sisters**

* * *

**Piper's Clock**

_Chapter 1_

Piper came in from another terrible date.

"That was probably the worst yet!" Piper said.

"What's wrong?" Prue asked.

"I don't know just every guy I'm with is a warlock or a ghost or has to go away.." Piper said moaning.

"You mean Leo?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, Leo was really great until he had to leave."

"Piper what's that sound?" Prue said there was ticking sound coming from Piper.

"It's you!" Prue said.

* * *

Prue looked though the book of shadows. While Piper and Phoebe sat in the room.

"How can I be ticking? It makes no sense." Piper said.

"Don't worry we'll find out what's wrong." Phoebe said.

"It says here to consult your other realm doctor for magic-medical problems." Prue read.

"What's an other realm doctor?" Piper asked.

"I don't know?" Prue said. Phoebe started looking it up the phone book.

"Here it is." Phoebe said looking at the address of the other realm hospital San Francisco

* * *

Standing outside the hospital.

"It looks like any other hospital." Piper said. They went in.

"Can I help you?" The girl at reception asked. Seeing that they looked unsure. "Don't worry your secret's safe. This place is protected by charms only magical creatures can get in." She said.

"My sister is making a wierd ticking noise." Phoebe said.

"Okay the doctor will see her soon." The girl said.

"How do we know we can trust you's , that you're not demons or something." Prue asked.

"We not demons this place was set up by the Elders." The girl said looking at little offended.

"Elders?" Prue said looking confused so was piper.

"Elder whitelighters? Didn't your Whitelighter tell you about this place?" The girl asked.

"Piper Halliwell?" A doctor called and Piper went in.

"What's a Whitelighter?" Prue asked still confused while Phoebe tried to hide the fact that she knew what a whitelighter is and who their is.

* * *

Piper came out.

"What did they say?" Phoebe asked.

"Its fine they took out my biological clock to give me more time.

"They actually took it out?" Phoebe asked.

"Since when did you want a baby?" Prue asked.

"I didn't that's why they're setting it back. I guess it's just all my friends from school are married and have kids..."

"Oh it's okay honey." Prue said and both her and Phoebe hugged Piper.

"Oh they said I might have mood swings with it out." Piper said.

* * *

Phoebe walked into Quake with a white paper bag that had Piper's biological clock in it. Sha had to go pick it up for her.

"Hey is Piper here?" Phoebe asked the girl at the counter, putting down the bag.

"No she went home, she seemed tired." The girl said Phoebe made some coffee as a customer left down another white bag beside Piper's.

"Okay I'll go see her at home." Phoebe said as she picked up the bag the other one was gone. Phoebe was out the door went she opened the bag to find a book

""The Valley of the Dolls"? Where's Piper's Clock?" Phoebe said as eye looked terrified knowing Piper was going to kill her. She ran back in.

"Has anyone seen a clock?" She said panicked looking around for anyone with a white bag.

* * *

Prue sat in the sitting room bandaging Kit's ear as Phoebe burst in the door.

"Thank god your back did you get Piper's clock?" Prue said looking up.

"What happened to Kit?" Phoebe said noticing Kit's ear.

"Piper bit her ear." Prue said.

"What?"

"No it was all Kit's fault she meowed nicely to Piper when she came in. Piper gone nuts without that clock." Prue said as Piper came in.

"Oh is that my clock? My clock's home! Let's have a clock party." Piper said jumping around the place. She opened the bag and pulled out a book.

""The Valley of the dolls"? Where's my clock?" Piper asked.

"Someone took it." Phoebe said.

"What!" both Prue and Piper said.

"It says here if a witch loses her biological clock she has 48 hours to get pregnant or she can never have children." Prue said reading from the book of shadows.

"Don't worry Piper we'll find your clock." Phoebe said.

"Forget it! I have to find a man!" Piper said leaving the room.

"I'll go check Quake, see if Andy can help." Prue said leaving.

Phoebe picked up Kit.

"Leo! LEO!" She called. " You probably can't even hear me..." She said quietly when Leo orbed in.

"What?" He asked.

"How did you hear me?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm still your whitelighter I can hear when you call me." He said.

"Okay just do your thing you do." She said holding out Kit. Leo put his hand over the cat's ear and healed it.

"How come you didn't tell us about the hospital for witches?" Phoebe asked.

"I didn't think you needed it and I wasn't menthe to get exposed to you. Why what happened?" Leo said looking worry at why they would needed it.

"Piper had to go she got her biological clock remove and I sorta lost it." Phoebe said as Leo looked shocked that Piper had her clock remove and more that it was lost.

* * *

Prue had police tape all round where phoebe last had Piper's clock in quake. Andy came in.

"My sister's clock was stolen; you need to find it quickly." Prue said

"You called me out of a homicide case for your sister's clock?" Andy said surprised but used to unusual things with the Halliwell sisters.

"No, it's really important we find it." Prue said.

"Prue, what's going on?" Andy asked.

"Nothing just Piper's clock. She's really attached to it." Prue said as Andy didn't believe her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading plz Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"So what are we going to do?" Phoebe asked, sitting opposite Leo in their sitting room.

"We have to find that clock." Leo said looking worried.

"Phoebe-" Piper walked in from the kitchen stopped and saw Leo sitting in the arm chair of her sitting room. He didn't have time to orb out. "Leo..." she said surprised to see him.

"Hi Piper..." Leo said happy to see her again.

"When did he get here?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"Eh... just now was about to get you." Phoebe lied. Leo and Piper sat talk for awhile. Piper started to remember all the good times together, she forgot about her missing clock but then started to think about how Leo last left and wonder how long he would stay this time. Leo couldn't stop thinking how much he loved Piper but knew it was forbidden.

Prue walked in and seen Leo and Piper together.

"Hi Leo." She said a little confused he was here but happy for Piper.

"Hey, Prue how did the clock go with Andy?" Phoebe asked as Piper looked at her thinking she shouldn't mention her clock in front of Leo.

"He can't help us." Prue said.

"What's happened?" Leo asked knowing exactly what was going on.

"Piper lost a very important clock." Phoebe said.

"It's okay it's just a clock." Piper said wanting to stay with Leo.

"No I think if it's important to you then we should keep looking." Leo said.

"Wait you's two stay there. Me and Phoebes will go look." Prue said not wanting to break up the happy couple and seen in Piper's eyes she didn't want Leo to go. Phoebe knew Leo wouldn't be able to stay much longer but went with Prue anyway.

Prue and Phoebe searched Quake but still no sign.

"I don't know what we going to do if we don't find it." Prue said.

"Yeah." Phoebe sighed.

"I think I'll go back home and get on Piper." Prue said. Phoebe nodded then seen white and blue lights from behind a door. Next Leo came out.

"Hey Phoebe have you found anything yet?" Leo asked. When Prue had left.

"No, how'd you get out?" Phoebe asked.

"Piper thinks I'm in the bathroom." Leo said.

* * *

Prue was in the sitting room, reading the book Phoebe had brought back by mistake.

"The things that go on in that valley!" she said aloud as Phoebe came in. Leo had orbed back before her.

"You're reading we need to find that clock!" Phoebe said

"Maybe we don't need to. I mean look at her and Leo."

"Prue that's not going to work."

"Poor Leo he probably has no idea what we're e on about." Prue said.

"Yeah... about Piper's clock." Phoebe said.

"The book shop!" Prue said getting a idea.

"What?" Phoebe said confused.

"We'll go there and see how bought this book today and we can find her clock." Prue said.

"Okay let's go." Phoebe said.

* * *

Piper was in the kitchen cooking her mood swings were becoming more and more extreme.

"Piper what are you doing." Leo came in.

"I'm cooking it's what I do when get confused or mad."

"Piper it's going to be okay." Leo said he knew it was her not have her clock that was making her confused.

"I need to find my clock." Piper said crying.

"We will, phoebe and Prue are working on it." Leo said.

"I love you." Piper said.

"I love you too." Leo said and they kissed. Piper was so happy Leo was perfect, he didn't know why she was upset but it was like he knew anyway.

"Will you marry me?" Piper asked Leo looked shocked.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter of the story thanks for all your reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Prue and Phoebe were in the book shop.

"So 20 people bought this book today?" Phoebe said to the woman at the counter, then turned to Prue "Uww! What are going to do now?"

"Com'on on Phoebe we'll find it." Prue said then Phoebe seen bright lights from behind Prue. Then Leo walked out.

"Leo!" Phoebe said

"Did you's find the clock?" Leo asked.

"No" Prue said wondering why Leo cared so much.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"She asked me to marry her, she getting worst." Leo said

"What!" Prue said.

"Ohh no! what did say?" Phoebe asked.

"I said I had to think about it, I didn't know what else to say, then I came here to find you's" Leo said.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Prue said both Leo and Phoebe looked like they were hiding something.

"We have to find that clock." Leo said.

"Wait he know about the clock?" Prue said.

"Could you just not marry Piper then we don't have to find the clock." Phoebe suggested.

"Phoebe." Prue said.

"What he loves her." Phoebe said.

"I do but Phoebe you know if they find out we're all in serious trouble." Leo said meaning the Elders.

"What trouble Phoebe what's going on." Prue said.

"Sorry Prue can't tell you" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe." Prue said as Leo nodded to Phoebe.

"Okay Leo's our whitelighter." Phoebe said.

* * *

"I can't believe you never told me, how long have you known? And you didn't tell Piper!" Prue ranted as they walked down the street.

"I'm sorry Prue it's just we were never to find." Phoebe said.

"We have to tell Piper" Prue said looking at Leo.

"Your right but I'll do it." Leo said.

* * *

Leo orbed back to the manor. Piper walked in.

"Leo your back I have to tell you something-"

"Wait I for have something to tell you." Leo said.

"I know about your biologic clock and that you're a witch and I can't marry you but not because I don't want to but because I'm your whitelighter and it's against the rules..." Leo said all very fast Piper looked shocked.

"Well I was going to say marriage is a bit fast." She walked away angry.

"Piper." Leo said following her.

"I can't believe you never told me!" Piper shouted.

Phoebe and Prue burst in the door.

"Leo wait! Andy found her clock"- Prue said the n she seen Piper's angry expression. "...Ohh"

"You too? You knew he was magical." Piper shouted.

"Well I just found out about 10mins ago Phoebe was the one who knew for months." Prue said.

"Hey!" Phoebe shouted. Piper looked pissed. "Technically I did tell you. You just thought I was joking."

* * *

A few hours later Piper had calmed down.

I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Leo said.

"I'm sorry I over reacted earlier." Piper said they both smiled at each other.

"I guess this puts an end to our marriage plans." Piper joked.

"I'm just glad you got your clock back." Leo

"Thanks for help my sister look for it." Piper said.

Leo looked up. "I have to go..."

"Will I see you again?" Piper asked and then Leo leaned in and they kissed.

"I'd say so..." Leo smiled and orbed out.

**THE END

* * *

****Hope you liked it plz review.**


End file.
